Motives
by CeraJade
Summary: Obi-Wan makes discoveries about the legendary bounty hunter Cad Bane that are beyond anything he imagined.  This is my version of what would happen after "The Box".  One shot.


I know. I am a terrible, terrible person. I started one story a while ago, and then just didn't do anything. But this was stuck in my head. And, this is just a one shot, so it's FINISHED! Unless I make a sequel. But...we all know how my promises go. They don't. But, I hope you like it and I hope I kept Bane as close to character as possible.

* * *

><p>"Get up, fool!" Obi-Wan grunted at Cad Bane from behind his helmet. Bane looked up at him. The trickle of green that was Duros blood coming out of his mouth suggested to Obi-Wan that even if he was his old Jedi self, Bane's blaster injuries may be beyond his reach. Bane tried to shove Obi-Wan off, but allowed himself to be jerked into a standing position.<p>

"What're you doing, Hardeen?" Bane sputtered. "We've been compromised! Leave me, you idiot."

Even after all this time undercover, Obi-Wan was surprised at how he forgot his helmet, his face, and his persona. Ignoring Bane's protests, he started running away from the sound of Republic guards and Clones. He reached out, and sensed that the rest of their bounty hunter crew was either dead or captured. The Chancellor was safe, and—did he dare?—a faint flicker came from a familiar presence. _Anakin_. Well, there was no harm now. The plot was done and he would have to face his former Padawan sometime. He allowed his guard down and felt the Force flood through him. After weeks of suppressing his connection, the sensation that ran with the Force caused him to trip slightly as he was running. It felt like warm water over cold skin after exposure out of doors. It felt like life giving blood rushing back into a limb that had fallen asleep from lack of use. It made him sad and happy at the same time.

_But then there's Bane…_ Obi-Wan didn't know what made him pick up the bounty hunter. Something urged him on, though. Something wasn't quite right. Bane wasn't going to die like this.

They had left behind the troops for a moment. Obi-Wan ducked into a darkened alley that opened to a field on the other end. It startled Obi-Wan. He had forgotten how the cities just suddenly gave way to landscape on Naboo. The grass was taller than a man in the field; a good place to catch one's breath. He drug Bane out and laid him on the ground. Kneeling down, he noticed Bane was struggling for breath, but he was alive. _Maybe the injuries aren't that extensive…_

Bane opened his eyes. "You…" he gasped in his raspy voice. The blood was dry on his mouth, but nothing new came out. Whatever had happened, it healed.

"You. Are the worst, bounty hunter, ever," Bane shook his head. "A moron. Clinging to honor, Hardeen. Really?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Honor among thieves, Bane. But honor nonetheless. We're even. For the Box."

Bane sat up and held his ribs. He was bleeding from a small hole in his side, and had several cuts along his arms. The gash on his head looked horrible. He grabbed the grass to stand up.

"Now we need a ship…" He looked down to the com on his wrist and started punching codes. Obi-Wan wasn't paying attention though. He heard, faintly, the sound of scouts coming. And Anakin.

In his pouch, he fingered a small tablet. It had been in the back of his mind during the mission. When was the right time? He can't let Anakin see him go back. Anakin must find him as Obi-Wan. But if Bane saw the change…_He understands honor. And he's in no position now. For anything._ With his back turned, he slipped it in his mouth quickly and swallowed. He put his helmet back on just as he felt the familiar pains of transformation.

"Mrugh-urgh!" Obi-Wan couldn't help it. He let out a grunt of pain. Bane noticed, and limped over.

"Hardeen, shut up! Someone's coming soon, I got a transport."

Obi-Wan fell to his knees and tried to stifle the noise. _This is the worst idea ever…._

And like that, it was done. He felt the helmet fit different. It shook on his head as he stood. Hardeen had a huge skull…_or I have an abnormally small one._

Bane frowned and held his side. "What was that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to not let the helmet shake. "Nothing. I must've broken a rib. It spasmed, but I'm fine."

Bane didn't by it though. "Did something happen to your helmet? Or your face? It's loose. And your voice filter is bad." Bane looked back at his com again. "Get rid of it before your lack of sight kills us."

"It's…" but Obi-Wan stopped himself from protesting. _What's the point? He'll find out soon. Maybe he'll talk before others arrive…_Anakin was closer.

Obi-Wan reached up and took his helmet off and let it drop to the dirt.

"Better?" Bane asked, still looking down. "It's someone I have some debt on. He owes a lot but this is a start…" Bane looked up.

"_What?_" He backed away quickly, rustling the grass hard enough to cause seeds to float in the air. The Clones would surely notice that soon.

Bane's mouth dropped as he took in the sight of Obi-Wan's shaved face and head. He instinctively reached for a blaster, which of course wasn't at his hip, and looked ready to fight. But as sudden as his reaction was, the fight drained from Bane's face. Obi-Wan stood in silence as he watched the anger give way briefly to fear, and then any faith or hope he had fled, leaving a look on his face that placed him well beyond his young 29 years.

Bane winced and reached for his side again, and slowly knelt to the ground to a sitting position. He looked up at Obi-Wan again and let out a groan of agony and defeat, and rolled onto his back. Fresh blood appeared around his mouth.

Gasping, Bane closed his eyes. "I should have seen it…" he said quietly.

Obi-Wan knelt down, but still had no words. He hadn't expected such a look of betrayal and defeat from the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter.

Bane reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of duro-film. He struggled to sit up and looked over at Obi-Wan. "I am very tired, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "You've lost a lot of blood. There is a good med station here on Naboo."

Bane shook his head. "I am a wanted man, Kenobi. I doubt the Republic will spend much medicine on me, considering I will be executed once back on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly. "Perhaps."

Bane reached over to hand Obi-Wan the duro-film. "Take it."

Obi-Wan took the film and looked down at the picture. Three small Duros children smiled up at him, two boys and a girl, with a Duros female slightly younger than Bane giving a small grin. The oldest boy was standing tall, but couldn't be more than ten. A child who clearly had to take more responsibility before he should have. The next boy, probably not much behind the oldest, was slightly blurry. A boy on the move. The youngest, a girl with very pretty eyes not older than five, hugged a doll as she held the hand of the female.

Obi-Wan never considered this. "You're family?" He asked quietly.

Bane nodded. "My children, and my sister, Ala. Their mother died in child birth…Kida, the girl." Bane lay down again and coughed. "She has the look of her mother, for sure."

"There is nothing about them on your record. Nothing at all about a wife…"

"She was never my wife, Kenobi. We weren't stupid. Once it was official, the Republic wouldn't waste that opportunity. You won't find birth records either. Well…official ones, anyway. I have some in my deposit box on Coruscant."

The sound of the Clones was louder. It was a strong windy day, and Obi-Wan could pick up the sound of Anakin yelling to his men. He could also hear the roar of a low flying ship. They didn't have much time.

"On Coruscant?" He prompted Bane.

Taking a breath, Bane winced and continued. "Ala has access to it. They're on Coruscant as well. The boys attend the Academy…credits for their school, Kida, and Ala are all there. Tell…tell Ala I wish I had more. If Dooku's account went through like it usually does, there will be more. But I don't know if it will be enough for Kida to finish."

Obi-Wan stared incredulously at Bane. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You Jedi boast of your honor and your word. Give me your word, Kenobi. Tell Ala." He raised an arm to block the sun from his eyes and let out a low hiss from the pain of the movement.

Obi-Wan looked down at the picture again. Truly, the girl looked different from her brothers, who were small imitations of Bane. She was very pretty for her species with rare red-purple eyes. A feeling trickled through Obi-Wan. This wasn't Bane's fate. _His role isn't complete…_

Obi-Wan looked up, and saw the small craft descend down on them. Hovering, a hatch opened and a human male slid down a rope.

"What the hell happened to him?" The man gruffed.

Obi-Wan looked up at the ship and nodded to himself. "He's had a bit of a rough way. Get him out of here. Go anywhere. He needs medical attention."

"He said two passengers. That's you too?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he leaned over to help Bane up. "Not me. I've got my own plans."

The man shrugged. "Knock yourself out. I have a harness…" He went back to the ship and went up the rope.

"Get up," Obi-Wan told Bane. He lifted him roughly, and Bane coughed and swore at the pain.

"What are you doing?" Bane pushed him away, but Obi-Wan held under his arm strong.

"Not today. Go with your contact. But it's not today."

Bane looked over to Obi-Wan and his mouth dropped. "I…what?"

A harness dropped down and Obi-Wan eased Bane into it. He drew the strap over Bane's shoulders and saluted up to the pilot.

Before Bane was out of reach, Obi-Wan shoved the dura-film back in his hand. "Tell Ala I'm sure there will be more money," he shouted over the roar of the engines as it slide away.

Bane looked down on Obi-Wan and shook his head slowly. "You're a fool, Kenobi…" he shouted back. Obi-Wan just saluted him, smiled gravely, and turned to leave the field. Before he turned, he caught in the corner of his eye Bane returning the salute.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan limped out of the field. For how slight the Duros looked, Bane sure was heavy, and Obi-Wan felt a twinge in his back. He sat down with his back against a wall and watched the wind blow the purple and beige grasses.<p>

"Here, over here!" He heard Ahsoka shout. "The ship was here!"

She rounded the corner and nearly tripped over Obi-Wan's out stretched legs.

"Obi-Wan!" She sheathed her lightsabers, knelt down, and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan. He gladly returned the hug.

"Hello, Ahsoka. What's the rush?"

The young girl pulled away and tears were in her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, Master. It's just…I was the one who found your body…"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped her tears. "I know. And for that, I am sorry."

Ahsoka smiled. "Anakin is really angry at you."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "That's nothing new."

Ahsoka looked around. "Where's Bane?"

Obi-Wan adverted his eyes and looked back at the field. "Gone. Someone picked him up."

Before Ahsoka could question further, Anakin shouted, "Ahsoka? Which building?"

Ahsoka smiled at Obi-Wan. "Ready?" She stood up and offered a hand.

Obi-Wan gladly took it and pulled himself up. "Ready."

Ahsoka took a breath. "Here, Master! I found Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan braced himself. The whole time he had worked on the plan with Yoda and Mace, he had put this moment out of his head. While he was with the bounty hunters, he dared not to think of it. But now, it was here. Anakin surely was angry, of course. This was the test.

Anakin rounded the corner with Rex on his heels and skid to a halt, causing the Captain to run into his back. Anakin didn't notice.

Obi-Wan looked up. Anakin's eyes were full of tears. He smiled wide. "Master!"

Obi-Wan smiled back. "What took you so long?"

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan walked down the stairs to exist the Jedi Temple. He had an address in his memory, and was thinking of the best way to get there. Deep in thought, he almost missed Ahsoka walking by him.<p>

In the days following his mission, he briefed the Council on the events that took place, leaving out the bit of the field. In the weeks that followed, he had spent valuable hours with Anakin in meditation and reflection. Anakin was angry, but he uncharacteristically was letting the incident go easily. Obi-Wan didn't know what made him feel more uneasy—that his former Padawan had changed so quickly, or that he was making excuses for Anakin's rapid change in character. Even then, he never told Anakin of Bane's children.

Now, with a bit of furlough, Obi-Wan was taking the opportunity of Anakin's absence. He stopped as Ahsoka walked by.

"Ahsoka. What are your plans for the day?"

Startled, Ahsoka stopped and thought. "Nothing, Master. I mean, nothing terribly important. I was going to practice some forms. Why?"

Obi-Wan smiled. He and Ahsoka usually didn't have time together. He didn't know what made this decision for him, but as soon as he had finished his briefing with the Council, he knew she was the only Jedi who could aid him in his personal quest.

"Would you care to spend the day on the town with me instead?"

Ahsoka smirked. "But of course, Master!" She fell into step with Obi-Wan as he went to the taxi platform. He punched in the address and sat down across from Ahsoka.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

Obi-Wan sat back and crossed his legs. "Have you ever considered motive behind bounty hunters, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka cocked her head and frowned. "Motive…? No, Master. I guess…motive was just anger and hate."

Obi-Wan shook his head and rubbed his beard. "I hadn't thought of it either, I suppose." He fell silent.

Ahsoka leaned forward. "Where are we going, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I want to talk to someone…"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exited the taxi in a tidy and clean neighborhood on one of Coruscant's mid-upper levels. It wasn't grand, but it was very comfortable. Ahsoka looked down at the matching houses.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked quietly.

Obi-Wan walked up to a house that had a colorful wreath hanging from the door and rang the bell. "I am. He makes millions on missions. More than enough to support this."

"But he also has school and costs of mission supplies…" she looked around again.

The door opened to reveal a young Duros woman. She was smiling and was bouncing a small Duros girl on her hips with red-purple eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Ala Bane?" Obi-Wan asked. Behind her, two boys in school uniforms peaked out from the kitchen.

Ala's smile faltered. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Ala. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Ahsoka Tano. We know your brother, Cad. May we come in?"

Ala cocked her head to the side and smiled sadly again. "Oh, yes. Cad told me you might come. Please, come in. The boys will be heading back to school shortly."

As they entered and Ala shut the door, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the girl.

"You must be Kida. You have very pretty eyes."

Kida pushed her face into her aunt's neck. Ala patted her back. "I'm sorry. Kida doesn't…talk. She just hasn't learned yet. Or wants to." Ala motioned to a sitting area. "Please. Can I get you some tea?"

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. "This home is lovely," he commented as Ala walked into the kitchen and set Kida on the counter. She filled a pot with water.

"Thank you," she called. "Of course, we never could be here without Cad's work."

"Mama-Aunt," the younger boy piped. "The transport will be here soon. I've finished my work."

Ala smiled down and stroked the boy's head. "Yes, Kelin. Mind you don't disturb the guests. And don't get your uniform dirty!" she called as Kelin scurried into a corner of the sitting room that Obi-Wan had noticed had an easel and paints. A large bay window looked over the street. Kelin turned a sheet from the easel to reveal a sketch of a painting of sunset over the city.

"That's beautiful!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You drew that?"

Kelin nodded. "Papa says that if I keep working, I could be an architect for some of the best firms in the galaxy."

Ahsoka smiled. "You're papa is right. That is wonderful work."

Ala came back into the room with tea on a tray and Kida in tow hanging onto her belt. "Kelin has always been good with art. Deaglan, however…" she looked over at the older boy who was leaning against the wall by the door. "He certainly has his father's silver tongue."

Deaglan snorted. "I don't know if that's a bragging point, Mama-Aunt."

Ala smiled. "He will make a great politician."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan smiled back and sipped tea. The group watched Kelin paint orange streaks into the sky of his work before Ala cleared her throat.

"Cad told me you would be coming by. But he never said why. Nor did he give any indication that the children were in danger, considering you are Jedi. While I am always happy to have visitors, I must ask why you are here in my home."

Obi-Wan set down his cup and leaned forward on his knees. "Ala, I had the opportunity to get to know your brother a few months ago. Mostly, I had to see for myself if what he said was true. But, I also came to provide reassurance. Aside from Ahsoka and myself, no other Jedi nor Republic official know who you are or that you are here. Whatever reservations Bane may have had…nothing will come of them. You will continue to live as you have in peace."

Ala smiled. "With respect, Master Jedi, but Bane had no reservations."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course."

"Will these visits be regular, or is this a rare opportunity?" Ala sipped the last of her tea and set the cup down. Kida scrambled into her lap and sat looking at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"That is up to you," Obi-Wan answered. "I guess, I have nothing more to offer. This is unofficial, and I was acting more on my need to confirm my opinion of your brother."

Ala raised an eyebrow. "Is it satisfied?"

Obi-Wan spread his hands and smiled. "It's is beyond my expectations and prior experience with him. I am…very surprised, I must say."

Ala sighed and smoothed a bit of Kida's dress in her lap. "Master Jedi, I will always be loyal to democracy and proper government. But I, like countless others, are tired of the endless paperwork and committees that has become our Republic. You look at Cad and see nothing but a brute, driven by money and lust. Well, my brother is driven by money. But we were raised in a tough home. We had little education, and even less of a chance of life. The great Republic and its red tape and rules allowed us to slip through the cracks, with little hope in being discovered. Cad did what was available to him to ensure our survival. When he met their mother…" she motioned to the kids who stared wide eyed at their aunt's tone with a Jedi.

"…he was on a path that could have possibly led him to a different life. But when she passed…" Ala squeezed Kida gently. "…he knew he could never go back. The Republic had betrayed us as its citizens, and he vowed to do whatever he could to ensure his children were never left to be found wanting and had every opportunity possible. Those opportunities take credits. So yes, Cad is driven by money. And lust? Well, if the hunger to keep his family safe can be considered lust, then yes, he is guilty of that too. If your laws allowed more than hunt and capture of bounty hunters…if they allowed talk and negotiation…then maybe you might know this. Maybe you might know the stories of countless others who are also enemy number one."

Ahsoka's mouth had dropped listening to Ala. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and nudged the Padawan. She closed it and looked down.

"You are right," Obi-Wan answered quietly. "I am sorry."

Ala smiled. "We have no need for your apologies, Master Jedi. We just want you to listen. Now, will we be expecting you again?"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood. "If we are welcome to, then yes. I believe we will be here again."

Ala stood and put Kida on her hip. She grinned wide. "Good. I'm glad."

She followed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to the door. Ahsoka waved bye to the boys, who waved back eagerly. She made a face at Kida, who gave a whisper of a smile before hiding her face in Ala's neck again. Ala smiled and tickled Kida's side in teasing. Obi-Wan nodded at the boys and Ala and turned to leave. Before she closed the door, Ala called out.

"Oh, and Master Jedi? While he'll never admit it….Cad is grateful too. For it all." She smiled again and closed the door.


End file.
